Body Swap
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: yet another inuyashaRuroni Kenshin crossover. this time, though, They dont have to fall down any holes in the ground, a n Evil witch is there. here's the part i got so far: Kagome and Kauru are switched....lots of fun and anx. whad' you expect i am writin
1. Body Swap

Hi guys, this is my first Inu fic okay so dont murder me...i am cruel and evil and anxty, but I do not kill off the main characters of my story unless they revolve around them being dead, and then I bring them back! ;P  
  
Inuyahsa sat still, not wanting to disturb Kagome. Just in the past month, Naraku had tried to kidnap her. Inuyasha refused to let himself doze off, tomorrow night would be the new moon, and he had to convince her to go to her own time.   
  
But he finally dozed off.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Kenshin held Kauru close to him, she was asleep, and he had just awoken from another nightmare about Jinei. 'damn him' he thought.  
  
Kenshin layed Kauru back down and covered her up. he padded softly over to the wall and leaned up against it, he was soon asleep.   
  
********  
  
A stranger stood in the shadows, she smiled cruelly and waved her hand casting a cruel spell.  
  
That's the prologue...I tought it would be evil to just start putting up a new story without telling my freind, and just to torture her, I'm going to be very mean to Inu. * eeps as crazed inu fangirls glare murderously in my direction* hey hey I said I would be Mean to Inu, not that I was going tokill him!!!! sheesh. I'm mean to all of my characters anyways. noone is tha special.  
  
Evil tonight is the king!!!!! 


	2. Body Swap Chapter One

First off i would like to thank my first and only reviewer,so far (Kimera,) and i will say a few things first before I get into my story....  
  
I am now accepting Anonomous reviews...second, kimera, if you send me one without telling me it was you, I will personally ensure that Inu doesnt only not get died pink, but i will turn him blue, black and red all over... RED HAIR get the picture ( for all of you peoples who dont listen in to all of our conversations, Kimera holds a firm belief that all of the red heads she personally knows are either Gay or Bi,....and tue to hr belief, all of the redheads we know are truly gay or bi) now that i'm done explaining this,( if you dont get it , then check the reply box for the prologue....) I will say one last thing before I resume the story......YES I DO DARE SO NAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*cough cough*  
  
**********************  
  
"Through space and time   
  
transport their minds   
  
to a time unknown to them  
  
that chaos might form  
  
and the devil be born.."  
  
Chanted the witch. a slight glow emanated from er hands...  
  
Kagome's body lit up brightly for a second and stopped..Kauru's body emanated the same glow a scant second later.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning....Kagome's time...  
  
Kauru felt warm arms around her and snuggled into the warmth, sighing happily. The arms tightened making her smile. She opened her eyes and lookd up, expecting to see her ruroni, his smiling, boyish face with his blood red halo of red hair, what she was expecting to see, and what she saw were two different things. Huging her close to him was a boy with white hair, fangs, and a pair of white pointy ears on the top of his head, which through her terror, Kauru felt the unshakeable desire to scratch.   
  
Kauru let out an ear peircing scream and twisted out of the boy's grasp, which was a mistake, because she fell forty feet to the ground below before he caught her a few feet from the hard packed earth.   
  
Inuyasha held his ears that had flattened against his head. He hadn't expected that reaction, considering the fact that she had wokenup in his arms since the last full moon when he had mated her.   
  
Inuyasha felt that she was falling and automatically jumped down from his branch and caught her before she hit the ground. "Jeesh what was that for Kagome?"he asked setting heer on her feet carefully. "That crazy stunt would have hurt the baby."  
  
This question took a few minutes to register to Kauru. 'the baby?'......'kagome?'  
  
"I AM NOT THIS KAGOME PERSON! MY NAME IS KAURU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KENSHIN, AND WHERE AM I?!?" she screamed on the verge of hysterical.   
  
Inuyasha flattened out his ears again and covered them with his hands. Sango and Miroku came running into the clearing. 'Great' he thought,'now i have to put up with the monk and the bitch along with a pissed off kagome.' he groaned inwardly  
  
"What happened we heard screaming?" Sango asked looking as confused and bewildered as Inuyasha felt.   
  
  
  
Kagome started screaming again and Miroku did a thing that in any other situation would have gotten him skewered and cut into tiny little peices, he knocked Kagome out with his staff.  
  
*********************  
  
The next morning.........Kauru's time.  
  
Kagome woke up on the ground under soft blankets and on top of a soft futon. Immediately she was alert and tried to move, her hands weren't bound and she didn't smell Kouga, in fact, she smelled food.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was in a spacious room with no other occupants. suddenly she heard footsteps outside the paper door and she pretended to be asleep.  
  
  
  
She heard the door slide back, and a tray being set down beside her, she felt a land being layed on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, expecting to find a mane of silver air trailing up to two pointy white ears and a boyish face with golden eyes. but what she was expectin to find, and what she found were two different things. Kagomw found a mane of blood red hair, a childish face, and violet eyes that held a disturbing force within the depths.   
  
She screamed.   
  
Kenshin was confused. He looked around for the thing that could have scaed her, and found that it was him. He held her close to him tightly. He was scared for her. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
Kauru realized that he was not there to hurt her so she stopped screaming. His presence calming and soothing she ler herself be laid back down. "Where's Inuyahsa?" she asked.   
  
"Who?" Kenshin did a true Oro face. (AN.... he's sooooooo cute when he does the oro face.^_____^ )   
  
  
  
Kagome looked down at herself and realized somethin that hadn't occured to her, she wasn't wearing er scool uniform, infact she wasn't wearing anything she had ever seen before outside a museum. She wasn't even in her own body!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, so I'm evil, so sue me. oh! hat reminds me...Standard disclaimers apply   
  
That's it for this chapter no moe till i get some reviews. and all you peoples without an account can review too because I said so!!!! If you dont review i will send my evil blood sucking grandma to your house to drain your blood mwa ha ha ha ha!   
  
Naw, I'm only kidding ya, I wouldn' do that to all my evil fan peoples. or would i?.......Those who review get Giant inuyasha and kagome kissing plushies :D   
  
ta ta  
  
*****  
  
the rose is the center of the universe, the thorns are life, and the petals are insanity 


	3. Body Swap Chapter two

Hi I'm back again!!!!...anybody out there?...*crickets chirp*....you dont like me?............Fine then!!!!! But I wont stop writing until I'm done so Naaaaa!!!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kauru's time  
  
Kagome screamed...and screamed....and screamed. Kenshin sighed, cupped his hand, and applied pressure to the back of her neck, making the woman in front of him collapse.   
  
  
  
Yahiko and Sanouske rushed in from the hallwway and Sano looked from Kauru's limp form to Kenshin's confused and rigid one.   
  
  
  
Sano sighed and walked out, Yahiko followed, leaving Kenshin alone with his wife. (Yes I said wife)  
  
*********  
  
Kagome's time  
  
Kauru woke up slowly, her head was killing her and she needed Kenshin. She was being carried. she opened her eyes and saw the boy from earlier. "Please put me down. Now." she said.  
  
  
  
Startling Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He dropped her.   
  
  
  
Sh jumped up and hit him on the head several imes with a sword sized tree branch that she had somehow acquired.  
  
  
  
Miroku appeared behind her, "Glad to see you are well again Kagome."  
  
Kauru felt a hand on her butt. She drew in a long breath of air and started shouting.  
  
"YOU *Thump* LECHEROUS *Thump* PERVERT! IF I *Thump* CATCH *Thump* YOUR DIRTY *thump thump thump* HANDS ON ME *Thump* EVER AGAIN*Thump* I WILL PERSONALLY ENSURE THAT SANOUSKE BEATS YOU TO A BLOODY PULP! *Thump thump thump thump thump* AND MY NAME'S NOT KAGOME, IT'S KAURU KAMIYA!!!!" *Thump!* Inuyasha was on the ground, rolling with laughter, along with Shippou and Sango.  
  
Later Inuyasha realized something... He couldn't hear Kagome's thoughts. Something had been missing and he hadn't figured it out until now. Since the night they had become mates, they had been able to hear each other's thoughts. Inuyaha watched his mate for a while, she was different, and her scent was tinted with an unfamiliar one. when she stood suddenly, and spun around, Inuyasha charged unexpectedly at her and pinned her to a nearby tree.   
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Kagome?" he demanded.  
  
  
  
She wouldn't look a him. She was staring at a point behind him.  
  
Inuyasha turned. A brown haired wolf demon was glaring fire at Inuyasha. 'shit,' thought Inuyasha 'Kouga.'  
  
***********************  
  
Kenshin watched his wife eat. She pointedly ignored him. He saw the telltale signs of nausea, and walked over to her and placed his hands on her sides, expertly pushing the pressure point that would release her from her nausea.  
  
Kagome looked up at the strange man in amazement, not even Inuyasha could do that. For the first time since she awoke, she talked to him. "How did you do that? Not even Inuyasha could do that."  
  
"You are truly not my wife then. I am Kenshin Himura, of the Kamiya dojo. The task is easy, you just find the pressure points and apply pressure gently." He showed her.  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Kauru explained all that she knew, and her travels with he mate, Inuyasha, the Hanyou. She told him that she was pregnant, and that An evil demon named Naraku had tried to kidnapp her.   
  
Kenshin was about to start explaining all that he knew when a crash came from outside.  
  
"Bathosai get your ass out here!"  
  
It was Guyenta.  
  
******************  
  
Evil cliffies galore! So that you peoples know, Guyenta is my own personal villan cause I couldn't think of any good ones tat I want to use.   
  
Thankies to all of my faithful reviewers and more thankies to the two peoples tat have reviewed.  
  
Hands all of reviewes jiant inu cookies.  
  
Yay!!!!! :D  
  
*******  
  
The rose is the universe, the thorns are life, and the petals are insanity. 


	4. Body Swap Chapter Three

I am? really? kool!   
  
Hiei+Kagome  
  
Yay!!! I finally got my first reviewer that I didn't ask to review!!!! Tank you!!!! *Goes al bug eyed* I feel loved. Big Kurama plushie to Hiei+Kagome Thank you soo much. sorry it took so long to update. now On With The Story!!!!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
"What are you doing to my woman you mangy mutt?" Kouga glared. "Put. Her. Down. Now." Koga's eyes were red with fury.  
  
"You stupid Flea-Bag, can you not tell the difference between Kagome and this imposter!?!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"Get your hands off my woman mutt or i'll have to cut them off!"  
  
"I'll cut you open and put your guts in a bowl befor you can blink." Inuyasha retorted.   
  
"I would like to see you try, mut-face!"   
  
  
  
Inuyahsa dropped Kagome onto the ground and faced Kouga.   
  
"you have no claims on her now anyways, She is my mate and she bears my child."   
  
  
  
"You have no claim to her once you have hurt her, which means your rival can take her fom you by law." Kouga retorted smugly.  
  
Inuyasha lunged at Kouga.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin looked at Guyenta, his stare icy.   
  
Sano looked from Kenshin to Guyenta, to Kauru. He had noticed that Kenshin had been having a hard time keeping his other half under control lately, so he decided to step in.   
  
Kagome looked at the tall kimono clad man in front of her. He had short spikey blonde hair, and wore a dark blue Kimono and had a very long sword in his hand.(Think Vash the Stampede mixed with the giant green haired dude with the mowhawk and the bumerang off of the first episode of Trigun.)  
  
Then she looked at the small lythe man beside her, and thought that there was no way that the small red haired man could defeat the man that Kenshin had called Guyenta.   
  
Sano stepped between the two, shivering mentally at the chill of ki passing between the two x-samuri.   
  
"If you want a fight, I'll fight you." Sano said, cracking his nuckles characteristically.  
  
"No Sanouske, I'll finish this." Kenshin's voice was emotionless and monotone. Sano was sure that if he looked at Kenshin, that his eyes would be yellow instead of his passive violet. The batthosai was emerging. (creeeeeeepy *Shudders*)  
  
Kagome came to her senses and ran into the dojo, looking for something that she might be able to use, like a bow and arrows.  
  
She raced into dojo and spied a bow and a quiver of arrows on the wall. 'yes!' she thought, grabbing them. She ran outside with them and saw two heavily breathing men, and another lying, unconsious against the wall.   
  
Kenshin lunged at Guyenta and Guyenta parried his attacks, then Guyenta attacked, and Kenshin parried, then they struck a blow so powerful that it threw them both away from each other.   
  
Kagome knew that if she didn't stop them soon, they would kill each other. She somehow felt responsible and she knew she had to stop them. She strung her bow and let off one of her sacred arrows.  
  
It hit it's target squarely, and she flung herself in the path of Kenshin's oncoming attack. At the last possible second, his eyes turned violet and flung his sword into the far wall of the yard, catching her in his arms, and proecting her with his body as they hit the ground. ( I can actually picture this cant you.... it's soo cute.)   
  
Kagome winced as they fell. As soon as they stopped sliding, he seperated himself from her. searchin her fac with worried eyes, he asked if she was okay. When she nodded, he picked her up and walked into the dojo, ignoring Sano and the cursing Guyenta as he went inside.   
  
*********************************  
  
That's it for now :) Hey maybe you would like to check out this new story i'm working on, no I wont make it priority, it's something to cure my writer's block, it's called "Calling the Soul." It's kinda soap opra-ish but it has a general p;ot and I actually know how it ends!!   
  
Okay, thankies once again to all three of my reviewers, hands out Kissing Inuyasha and Kagome plushies. Yay!!!!!  
  
*********  
  
The universe is a rose, the thorns are life, and the bud is insanity. 


	5. Body Swap Chapter Four

First, sorry 'bout the typeoes, my computer simply does not have spell check. I hate it!!.   
  
I wrote this chappie in my math class when i should have been paying attention, shows you where all of my loyalties lie. But Mr Warren couldn't be more boring. He even speaks in monotone!!!!! I actually tried to pay attention...once..I kinda' fell out of my chair. you see, if that wasn't bad enough, It was on the first day of class........  
  
  
  
Well, enough about me, on with the story!!!!!!  
  
^_____^  
  
*************************************  
  
Kauru watched as Inuyasha blocked one of Koga's attacks. If she didn't stop them soon, they would murder each other.   
  
  
  
She sucked in as much air as her lungs would allow, and shouted to her new voices full potential. "STOP!!!!!" (Kagome can yell almost louder than Inuyasha. ^___^ )   
  
  
  
Both Inuyasha and Koga stopped and crouched down, Their clawed hands over their ears. their faces the perfect picture of pain.   
  
(FYI: Koga is a wolf demon with three jewel shards, one in each leg, and a third in one of his arms. *I'm not sure which one, and i'm too lazy to find out* Inuyasha is a Hanyou, A half dog demon, half human mix.)   
  
"What did you do that for wench?!?" Inuyasha yelled, for the moment, forgetting that he wasn't talking to kagome.   
  
Kauru's temper pitched into an all-time high. "You...What did you call me?"   
  
"You heard me, I called you a wench, wench." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
Kauru smiled evilly, and grabbed the branch she had had since earlier and swung it at Inuyasha.   
  
  
  
He dodged, and jumped up into a nearby tree.   
  
"You had better get down here and sit....."  
  
  
  
* Crash...crash crash crash.....boom!* (You knew she would find out anyways, it was just funnier this way. ^--^ )   
  
"Shit!" came Inuyasha's mumbled comment.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome smiled and sat down her cup.  
  
"So you were enemies with his bother, and now he is after you."   
  
  
  
Kenshin nodded. "And now that you have spilled his blood, I fear he will come after you, that I do. This unworthy Ruroni will gladly protect you."   
  
Sano, who had come to about midway through Kenshin's story, and was listening through the paper door, stormed in.  
  
  
  
"Don't you start that sessha crap again, or else i'm gonna have to kick your butt."  
  
  
  
Kagone saw that Sano had a comically large bump on the side of his face. she couldn't help but to laugh.  
  
"And what do you mean by hitting me in the head anyways?" sano glared.  
  
***************************  
  
Yay, yet another chappie done!!!! R&R pwease ^________^  
  
*******  
  
The rose is the universe; The thorns are life, and the bud is insanity. 


	6. Body Swap Chapter Five

Sorry 'bout the haetis, i just didn't have much comp time. It's getting close to finals and I'm mooving which means less internet time altogether, especially considering that the computer is at my grandma's house.   
  
Is anyone out there? (Crickets chirping) Hellow? (No Answer) I feel so alone.....  
  
okay, enough jabbering and on with the story!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kauru stared at the smushed figure of Inuyasha in the grass at her feet. "Oh Kami are you okay?!?"  
  
Inuyasha cursed. When the spell finally wore off, Inuyasha sat up, giving Kagome the death glare. "I dont care who you are wench, just tell me where you hid my Kagome!!!"   
  
"She's not yours you worthless mutt!" Koga yelled.  
  
"Yes she is. Here are the bite maks to prove it!" Inuyasha pulled down his shirt collar to expose a slender collarbone with four pointed scars.   
  
"Would someone tell me what is going on?!?" Kauru said.   
  
"Tell me where my Kagome is you wench!" Inuyasha yelled, his nuckles cracking.   
  
"Dont you lay a hand on MY woman you worthless mut!" Koga yelled stepping between Inuyasha and "Kagome".  
  
"Dont you smell it you stupid wolf, that is not Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga. Mad that kagome's friend did not recognize the difference.  
  
Kagome snuck up behind them as they yelled in each other's faces. She had two pots that she had found in a bag. *Pop pop* She hit both of them in the back of the head, nocking them both out.   
  
************  
  
(AN: that was cute^____^* )  
  
Kagome sighed as she laid down on the soft futon, her muscles relaxing easily. she was dimly aware of a presence outside of her door.   
  
"Goodnight, Kenshin sama."she called out to him, she heard him jump and resisted the urge to laugh. she had had enough experience with Inuyahsa to know when someone was watching her.   
  
'Oro?' Kenshin thought. 'Well, if she's not defenseless, then i'll wait until she falls asleep before I go to Silver.'  
  
Soon he heard slow heavy breathing, and padded through the halls to make sure that the Kamia dojo was fast asleep before he left.  
  
***********************  
  
Next, They find out something very interesting, and What's This? Kauru has Hanyou ears like Inuyasha when she wakes up!  
  
Oh! and no more updates until I get at least three reviews!!  
  
*****  
  
The world is a rose, The thorns are life, and the bud is insanity. 


	7. Body Swap Chapter Six

Okay, I'm true to my word, I finally got my third review since i posted the last chapter, I probably should have warned you, I am very good at sticking to my demands, unless they are all unfulfillable.   
  
  
  
Cookies for all of my reviewers so far.  
  
Less jabbering and on with the story.  
  
**************************  
  
Kauru woke up with a pounding headache, she started to get up and felt a wave of nausea overcome her, so she layed back down.   
  
Soon it passed and she rose to wake the others.   
  
When she woke Shippou up, he started laughing at her. She was confused.   
  
"what is it?" She asked.   
  
All shippou would do was laugh harder and point to her head.  
  
She walked over to the stream they had camped near and found that something was odd about her reflection. Then she realized it...She had dog ears!  
  
Kagome screamed  
  
Inuyasha and the monk, Miroku, came running.   
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked looking around in shock.  
  
"It's these!" She squealed pulling at one ear.  
  
"So my suspicions are correct."  
  
"Whado you mean monk?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I mean, Kagome and Kauru switched souls. The night that she changed, was a new moon, am i correct?"   
  
"Yea, so."   
  
"You didn't revert to your human form."  
  
"And?" Kauru added.  
  
"And Inuyasha is supposed to be human on the night of the new moon, which means someone is up to something, and I think I know who it is."  
  
"Well?" they said together, pulling identical expressions and body language.  
  
"I think it is Naraku."  
  
"Who is Naraku?" Kauru asked, really confused.  
  
************  
  
Kenshin walked slowly toward Sanouske's neighborhood. He hadn't been confronted once, which was good.   
  
He stopped in front of a small brown door, and knocked.  
  
"Come in Himura." came a quiet voice.  
  
He opened the door and slid into the candle lit room.  
  
"Silver dono, I come to ask for your advise."   
  
"No need to ask child, just sit down and let me tell you a story.  
  
"There once was a man named Naraku, He was a patchwork of many demons and evil things and had a soul as pure as mud. He wanted the jewel of four souls, and the girl named Kagome can find it. There is a hanyou named Inuyasha who also seeks the jewel, though he protects the human.   
  
"The demon Naraku tried and tried to kill the girl, and he always failed. then he decided to place her soul in anothe time so that he could kill her soulless body, but somehing backfired, and the soul of your wife and the soul of the girl, Kagome, were connected in a way that even his ticks could break, so they just switched.  
  
"That is the history, now for the main problem, The girl must have a pure soul, which they both have, but, if the child is born in anger, the child will turn into a demon, and will take the jewel."  
  
Silver stoped talking and began to push him out the door. "You owe me nothing, now get back to your home, she is in grave danger."  
  
************************  
  
Now you guys know how they switched, but now how they will switch back...Tune in to find out.   
  
Keep sending in the reviews guys, they keep me writing.   
  
OH! and if you don't mind, review my other story, "Calling the soul", and "Asleep in your arms". Pwetty pwease???  
  
***  
  
The rose is the universe, the thorns are life, and the bud is insanity. 


	8. Body Swap Chapter Seven

Okay, yall, just to p*ss off Kimera I am going to put in another chappie.  
  
Now Cookie to may faithful reviewer The fire Goddess. and on with the story.  
  
***************  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at the dog ears idenical to his own. She was Definitely in Kagome's body. That was for sure.   
  
Kauru glared at him.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, realizing his mistake a little too late.   
  
"Sit!" she said.   
  
"Fuck."  
  
  
  
The wolf was laughng at him too now.   
  
  
  
Sesshomaru leaned against the trunk, amused for the moment, he would stick around for awhile longer.  
  
****************  
  
Kagome woke with a start.   
  
Someone was in her room.  
  
"Who's there?" she whispered.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." the figure above her hissed menacingly.   
  
"AAAAAAAH!"  
  
  
  
Kenshin heard her scream a block from the dojo. He knew he was too late.  
  
"Riojin, Dont you lay a finger on her!" He roared, busting through the doors to get to Kauru's room. He drew his ever present Sacaba tou.   
  
"Himura, how nice of you to join the party." Riojin smirked as he turned, Kagome in his arms.   
  
She wasn't struggling.   
  
"What did you do to her?" he asked, trying to controll the bathosai clawing it's way to the surface.  
  
"Why, only a little sleeping spell, she will wake in a few days." he smirked again, "This is between just you and me. " he said, throwing Kauru's limp body to the ground.  
  
'He will pay for that.' Kenshin thought to himself as he knelt down to feel kauru's pulse.  
  
'oh, he will pay.'  
  
*****************  
  
Now that i have left you at two evil cliffies, review review, your reviews keep me writing!  
  
******  
  
This is the realm of midnight, where the world never sleeps. 


	9. Body Swap Chapter Eight

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Yay! I get to bug you two days in a row!   
  
***************  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, for the moment he would not interfere.   
  
Inuyasha jumped up and glared dagers at Kauru.   
  
"What Did you do that for?!" He yelled.  
  
"For laughing a me you jerk!"  
  
Shippou jumped into her arms and she turned on her heel and stomped off.   
  
Sesshomaru decided to follow the girl, and smiled when she sat dow on a tree stump to think, looking much like his younger brother as she did so.   
  
"You know, If i wanted to kill you you would have been dead."  
  
"So?" She looked up at him. "What do you want Fluffy?"  
  
Sesshomaru was surprized at her courage. she wasn't even scared of him. "You truly are not my brother's Bitch are you?" he asked   
  
"What do you care?" The black haired girl retorted.   
  
'She has guts.' seshomaru commented to himself, but only arched a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kauru asked.  
  
"Nothing, I am only ensuring that I get my nephews safe and sound." Seshomaru said.   
  
"Oh." Kauru said and stood up clumsily. Seshomaru caught her hand and made sure that she ad sure footing.  
  
************************  
  
Riojin smiled evilly and threw his weight into the sword he was holding, then attacked.   
  
"What is happening Himura? Are you ready to fail your woman that quickly?" he taunted as Kenshin dodged the attack.  
  
Kenshin grimaced and jumped high into the air. swinging the blade of his sword downin a left arc, his attack landed squarely on it's intended target.   
  
Kenshin had a fleeting thought of breaking the larger man's neck, but pushed it aside as he dodged his opponent's latest attack.   
  
Kenshin fought back with a force that he only felt as the batthosai and nearly bea the man to death.  
  
"Kauru." he said as his golden eyes softened back to violet.  
  
He picked her up carefully and carried her back to her room. Then he remembered tat it wasn't Kauru and he had been nly figting over Kauru's body.  
  
Sighing, he kissed her forehead and stepped outside to dispose of Riojin.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Sorry bout the short chappie, but what do you expect it's me? Now you know what to do... Read and Review!!!!  
  
***  
  
This is the realm of night, where the world never sleeps. 


	10. Body Swap Chapter Nine

Okay! I am back once again. Crickets well fine.. maybe i wont update anymores. Huffs   
  
Kimera : YAY!!!!!  
  
Wow, 10 chappies, how'd i get that far?  
  
Then again, just to tick you guys off i just might continue anywayz so naaaaa!  
  
88  
  
Inuyasha smelled his brother when Koga did, and they took one look at each other and ran off in the direction that Kauru had stomped off in. "Shit." they mumbled under their breaths.   
  
"Sesshomaru, dont you dare hurt her!!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
They stopped when they reached the cleaing. surprised that Kagome and Sesshomaru were close.  
  
"Dear brother, would I hurt my own blood?" Sesshomaru asked arching a brow.  
  
"yes." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Take better care of my neices, you idiot, or i will hurt you." Sesshomaru said, lifting ino the air.   
  
When he was gone, Inuyasha ran to kagome's side, and pulled her into a tigh embrace, fogetting that it was Kauru insed of Kagome.   
  
"Did he hurt you?" he asked, his face buried in her hair.  
  
She pushed him away. "What is wrong? You act like he was going to kill me or something."  
  
"Kauru, maybe we should tell you some things about who Kagome is and what she does." Inuyasha said.   
  
Kagome looked at the ruroni in surprise. Was she supposed to wear this? She held out the yukata and gi.   
  
"Kagome, when Yahiko and Sano comes, you have to answer to Kauru, okay" Kenshin said quietly. Then snatched the yukata and gi out of her hands and replaced them with a long kimono with a silk obi.   
  
Kagome sighed in her relief. thanking kami as she tepped away and began to undress, no quite able to get to the ties.  
  
Kenshin undid the ties in a swift motion and turned away as she stripped.   
  
"What will happen when they get here?" she asked.  
  
"I usually fix lunch, then you usually take us all out shopping with you." Kenshin said politeley over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh."   
  
A knock came at the gate and Kenshin sighed.   
  
After they ate, Sano started to pick on Yahiko playfully. "Kauru tell him to stop it!!" Yahiko whined.  
  
"Stop it chicken head." Kagome called at them.   
  
"It's Rooster head got it?!?" Sanouske yelled, then slapped himself.   
  
Okay then.   
  
"Kauru, aren't we going shopping today?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Picking up the clue. "Yeah, c'mon. Let's go!"   
  
Yeah,i know, a little corney, but corney or no, you'd btter review or i'll send Kenshin after you!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? o.0  
  
Not you, the other Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: There's another kenshin? O.O   
  
No baka! your Batthosai Side. Sheesh, sometimes i swear that idiot act has seeped into his brain.   
  
Kenshin: Hey! I heard that!  
  
So.  
  
Inuyasha: What about me?  
  
What about You?  
  
Inuyasha: Don't i get to do anything?  
  
Sure, Oh Miroku? Can you come here for a second?  
  
Miroku: wearing an apron and oven mitts Yes?  
  
Inuyasha, meet your new job!  
  
Inuyasha: What? O.o  
  
You get kitchen duty  
  
Anybody else got any questions?  
  
Everybody shakes heads   
  
That's better. now REVIEW or i'll send Kenshin and Inu after you!  
  
(Creepy, that rhimed.) 


	11. Body Swap Chapter Ten

Okay, sorry 'bout the unupdations (Is that even a word?) Shrugs. anywayz, i have been digging a 4 foot deep by 170 foot long ditch, so you can't really gripe. Plus, I'm only about 110 pounds, and i'm a couch potato. But we dug the ditch in 2 days. Yayness My body is not gonna want to move in the morning. I tried to knock my neecap in with a mattoc. (That's one of those pick-ax thingies for us non mechanical peoples.) But, I wont know till tomrrow if i can walk or not 'cause my body is slow on the pickup of pain. Note my arm...( Inside experience, E-mail me for details.) Anywayz, you didn't come here to hear me complain about my crappy weekend so on with the show!!!  
  
"Kauru, We need to explain a few things about Kagome, First, she's a miko, second, The reason that you have hanyou ears, is that you, in this body are bearing Inuyasha's children."  
  
"Sesshomaru is the demon lord of the western lands, and Inuyasha's half brother. Kagome traveled from the future through the bone eater's well to this era and saved Inuyasha, but in the process, the saced jewel was shattered. Now we are on the quest to find it."   
  
Kauru was really confused, but she just nodded and listened.   
  
Later..  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sat by the fire, they were the last ones up.   
  
"Why didn't you tell her about Naraku Iinuyasha?" Miroku asked, looking sideways at the hanyou which he considered a brother.  
  
"I don't want her to worry. I will protect her no matter what."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
At Inuyasha's nod, miroku stood and went to go sleep next to sango.  
  
"What am i supposed to do?" Inuyasha asked himself, then something hard hit him on the back of the neck and he didn't wake up until the next morning to utter chaos.  
  
Kenshin trailed beside Kauru, with Yahiko and Sano behind.   
  
A noise drew his attention as a fight broke loose.   
  
He sighed, then drawing his sword, he raced off to see what could be done.  
  
When he arrived, he saw Saito and another man that he didn't know sparring.   
  
Kenshin jumped into the fray and seperated them before the wolf of Mibu could harm the other man.   
  
"You Idiot! Go and Protect your wife!" Saito screamed.   
  
Sudenly it dawned on him that it was a distraction.   
  
Kenshin nodded and raced with his blinding speed toward the spot where he had left Kauru/Kagome.   
  
She wasn't there, and a crowd of people were thronged at the corner.   
  
Dodging through the crowd, Kenshin saw Sano fighting over an unconsious Yahiko.  
  
"Kauru!!!!" Kenshin yelled.   
  
She was gone.   
  
Hey, wow, two cliffies to torture you all with, Now, review or i will tun my evil hoardes of flesh eating Hippies in High-tops and cowboyboots on you all!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
Oh! and, belive it or not, I didn't get one blister!!! that means that i can type for all of you wonderful peoples! Be happy, I SAID BE HAPPY! vein pops out of head.  
  
That's better.  
  
Now, goodbye. 


	12. Body Swap Chapter Eleven

Well, Ehehhe, I think i got poison oak. Oh well, anywayz, I will have to send all of my starving flesh eating hightops and cowboy boots wearin' hippies after you. Then I will control all of you!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha!  
  
By the way, that was maniacle laughter. Okay.  
  
Naraku: glares at author   
  
What?  
  
Kimera: He thinks that you are going to replace him in the evil ruler catagory.  
  
I will not!  
  
Kimera: But you could.  
  
Yeah, but then it wouldn't be any fun torturing you anymore, cause it would be a job, not a hobby.   
  
Kimera: So?  
  
I happen to like this hobby thank you!! Scratches arm Plus, you are my BF, which means it's my job anywayz. ;P  
  
Kimera: Glare  
  
What?  
  
Kimera: you know what!   
  
No, what?  
  
Kimera: Tell them about my story you baka Bitch!  
  
Hey, that's Saphire. I'm the EVIL Bitch. :P  
  
Kimera: Tell them before I send Jason a letter describing how madly in love you are with him!!  
  
So?  
  
Kimera: I'll show it to Kenshin!  
  
Yeah, and?  
  
Kimera: Please?   
  
Why?  
  
Kimera: Cause I'm your BF, and you love me?  
  
No I don't. I just trust you with my life.   
  
Kimera: Glares  
  
Oh dont go have a pity party and sulk, i'll tell them.  
  
Kimera: Yay! Hopps off after Sesshomaru carrying a bottle of pink hair dye  
  
Okay, Kimera Diablos is writing a story called "A Demon's Mask"   
  
There, happy? You'd better be.  
  
Okay... Now on with the better stuff, like my story for instance..  
  
Kauru woke up slowly, her head throbbing and her throat and nose were burning. She tied to move and found herself tied down. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting against the light coming from some unknown source.  
  
Finally, she could tell where she was, she was clained to a wall, her arms stretched out on either side of her and chained with thick chains.  
  
She looked aound the room, the only way out seemed to be up, through the hole in which the light was coming through. She figured that it was at least three stories up.   
  
She tried to scream and found she had no voice.   
  
From the shadows of the room a figure appeared.   
  
Covered in a baboon pelt, he walked slowly toward her. His dark aura making her cringe away fom him.  
  
"I tried to kill you, but you insist on defying me?" came his cold voice.  
  
"This time I will succeed, this time your precious Hanyou doesn't know where you are because he cannot sense your spirit, because you are not Kagome. You are Kauru. Kamiya Kauru, The reincarnation of Kikyo and Kagome's souls."   
  
"This time I will make sure your legacy does not live on..." He said menacingly as he put a clawed hand on her cheek. "But first, you have to have these children, they will serve me well."  
  
Kauru shook her head as Naraku's soul began to smother her own.   
  
"No...." she whispered before the world went black.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes. His head throbbed and he couldn't see.   
  
He smelled blood, that was the first thing he realized. He nearly sighed in relief when hedidn't smell his mat's blood, then he realized that he couldn't smell his mate at all.  
  
As his eyes cleared he saw a sight that tore at his heart.  
  
Miroku and Sango lay in each other's arms as their blood mingled around them.   
  
Kouga lay, slumped against a tree, the tree in splinters and his legs bled profusely. He caught sight of Shippou and Kilala beside a bush, they had been only nocked out.   
  
Inuyasha looked for kagome, then he caught a whif of a very familiar scent and ran toward it.   
  
He found his brother lying face down on the dirt and smelled the lingering stench of Miasma near his bother's body.   
  
He cursed.   
  
Picking up his brother he ran back to camp. Bandaging up Sango's arm and chest, then Kouga's legs, then Miroku's shoulder, her laid them out flat on the ground.   
  
As they one by one woke up, he told them wat he had picked up, and they told them what had happened.  
  
After Inuyasha had been nocked out, Naraku had awoken the others and beat them all. then, he took Kagome/Kauru, and ran off towards the west.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome woke slowly, her head pounding steadily, somehing she had gotten used to with Inuyasha around as her mate.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome, Go to sleep!" Inuyasha said, holding her close.  
  
"No, You rest, I will watch you tonight."  
  
"Kagome. You are carrying my pups, what you need is rest, I had to carry you more today than yesterday 'cause you stayed up longer than you were supposed to, so sleep." He commanded lightly but firmly, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Kagome purred softly. "Are you complaining?"   
  
"No. I just want you to rest. You need your strength." Inuyasha said, surprising her with his show of tenderness.   
  
"No." Kagome still refused.   
  
"You sure?"   
  
At her nod, she felt fingertips brush away her air around her neck and his fangs brush her throat. Then the world went black, and the next thing she knew, it was morning and she had a throbbing headache.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly until she found that she wasn't lying down.  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. Her wrists chained painfully to a wall behind her.  
  
"So your captivity is amusing, Kauru? Or should I say, Kagome."   
  
She felt a familiar aura in the corner.   
  
"Naraku." She hissed angrily.  
  
"So you recognized me, hugh Miko? No matter, You will be dead before Kenshin has the chance to save you."  
  
"Kenshin?"   
  
"Inuyasha's reincarnation." He snickered. "You and Kikyo have combined to be who you are now. Kauru Kamiya."   
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
"You see, Killing you, would set the Ex-Hitokiri Bathosai into madness and he would kill again. which means his soul will belong to me."  
  
"What do you wwant with me?!" She yelled nearly hysterical.  
  
"You? Nothing. I just want your children." Naraku snigered evilly.   
  
"No!"   
  
"Oh, I will have them, but for now, sleep." Kagome's vision grew blurry as he said his last words and finally faded into nothingness.  
  
"Sano..." Kenshin shouted as a blade was swung at his friend, he shot in and blocked the blow with his own sword.  
  
"You." Hissed the attacker. Kenshin realizing that it was a woman.   
  
Kagura stared in disbelief as she saw the Hanyou her master hated so much reflected itself in the shorter man's eyes.  
  
Then she realized that the man she had been fighting beore had the soul of Sesshomaru. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry, But he's back again, and he holds my heart in his hand, and if I betray him, he will kill me." She boed low to the taller man, then took off, Jumping ino the air, a jiant feater poofed out of nowhere and she rode away on the wind.  
  
Sano and Kenshin looked at each other, then picked up Yahiko and ran to the clinic.  
  
"Who as Ssshomaru?" The ex-gangster asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru, demon lord of the western lands. Brother of Inuyasha, who killd Naraku. Died fourty years ago of a disease that nearly wiped out the demon race." Said an old woman from across the room.  
  
"I am Kaede. You are Kenshin and Sanouske, Also known as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. " The woman explained. "I am a Miko."   
  
"Kauru.."  
  
Okay, I added a little plot. Yay!!!  
  
Please review... I feel like nobod cares. If you want you can do it annonamousley, I fixed my error so that you can.   
  
I need your help, cause without your reviews, my story is a dud, which means my hands dont want to type.   
  
Currentley, I am making hem type cause it eases authritis, but it's not working!! That and a storm is coming. (E-mail me for details, it deals with my arm) caugh Kimera!  
  
Kimera: What?! Wha'd I do?  
  
You know what you did.   
  
Kimera: Sniggers  
  
Grrr. Evil grin Oh Kikyo....  
  
Kimera: You wouldn't!  
  
Grins wider  
  
Kimrea: Oh no you dont!!!  
  
Kikyo: Yes mistress?  
  
Kikyo, go get me Inuyasha's hair gel.  
  
Kikyo returns.  
  
Pours red hair dye into hair gel.  
  
Kimera: If you do.. I swear on my grave I will kill you.  
  
So?  
  
Kimera: You are soo not going to do that......Are you?!?  
  
Maybe....For now, no, maybe later.   
  
( E-mail me for detils...My e-mail is   
  
scarletnight14yahoo.com  
  
See you there.)  
  
PS: Really long chapter...Pats self on back for good job  
  
This isn't some fairy tale, when i kiss you, you don't wake up...Ever. 


End file.
